Who that Boy?
by Monkey.D.Teresa
Summary: Nami conoce a un chico en las fiestas de su pueblo y le empezo a gustar,ese chico le dio el número de su móvil a esa pelinaranja que se enamoro,pero se acordo de que tenía novia.
1. ¿Quién es ese chico?

¿Quién es ese Chico?

(Pov Nami)

21-6-12 una de las fechas más esperadas de nuestra villa,no solo por que hace 20 años se puso nustra villa como una isla en los mapas si no por que siempre hacian una gran fiesta donde todo el mundo podía vez yo hiba con mis amigas:Robin,Vví,Conis,Lola y Caime,todas ella decian que iban a ligar yo decia que iba a pasarmelo bien ya veremos que pasa.

Las 22:30:

Ya he salido de casa voi directa a la fiesta que se celebra en el centro de la ciudad.¡Qué emoción! No me creo que valla libre si mis padres diciendo que dentro de dos horas nos hibamos a casa por culpa de la abuela que se cansaba y se quería ir a casa a sigo sin entender a esa mujer se pasa todo el día durmiendo y duerme aún más por la fin ya he visto a Robin lleva un vestido largo azul y con escote esta chica no pierde el tiempo cuando vamos de comprar a las ferias y tiendas.

-Hola Robin

-Hola nami ,que guapa vienes.

Como sabía yo que diria eso llevaba mi mejor vestido escotado de brillantes por arriba y la parte de la falda negra con volastes y super corta unas botas de tacón altas hasta la rodilla y el pelo planchado hasta la cintora por encima algunos tirabuzones.

-Lo mismo digo Robin.

-¡Hey!¡Chicas!

-Hola Caime.

-Hola,valla Nami esta vez te has lucido.

-Ya se lo he dicho.

-Bu…bueno ¿no puedo ir por una vez en mi vida guapa o qué?

-Si pero así vas a ligar más que nosotras.

-Jajajaja

-Hola señoritas.

Odio a los mujeriegos que nos vienen con pintas de caballeros pero lo uno que quieren es salir con nosotras.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo se llaman señoritas?

-Yo Nami,esta es Robin y esta Caime y aún faltan tres chicas más.

-¿Así? ¡Genial!

-Hola chicas y …señor.

-Hola Viví

-¡Nami! Estas…

-Ya ya lo sé

-¿Quién me acompaña en este baile de estas encantadoras señoritas?

-Yo.

-¡Viví?

-Que pasa Nami,hay que decirlo es guapo.

-Uff

-¿Cómo te llamas?  
>-Sanji.<p>

-Vamos Sanji a bailar.

Por supuesto

-Hey Nami,mira a ese grupo de chicos de que venia Sanji.

-Son monos.

-El peliverde

-He Robin ¿te gusta el peliverde?

-Bu… bueno.

-Vete a conocerlo yo me quedo con Caime.

-Vale.

-Jajajaja pobre Robin tiene vergüenza.

-E Caime ¿sabes quien es ese chico pelinegro?  
>-Ummm no no lo sé ¿por qué?<p>

-A no por nada curiosidades mías

(Pov Luffy)  
>Estaba con todos mis amigos menos con Sanji , que como no ya estaba bailando con una chica.<p>

-Hey Luffy

-¿Si Zoro?  
>-Me voi<p>

-¿Adónde?  
>-A bailar<p>

-¿¡Con quien!  
>-Con esta chica,se llama Robin<p>

-Encantado.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Bueno y tus amigas.

-Allí son las pelinaranja y la rubia.

-¿Cómo se llama la pelinaranja?

-Nami y la rubia Caime.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos a bailar

-Que lo pasen bien.¿Y Ussop?

Mire hacia mi derecha y vi a Ussop con su novia Kaya,después mire hacia atrás y vi a Brook de Dj y Franky y Chooper Bailando decir que me he quedado completamente solo.¿Por qué me pasaba esto?No paraba de mirar a esa chica que se dibertia con sus amigas.¿Qué me estaba pasando?  
>-Hey Mugiwara.<p>

-Ah hola Franky.

-Vete a pedirle un baile ahora viene una canción romantica aprobecha y quedatela.

-¿Qué?  
>-Crees que soy tonto y no tengo ojos vi como no parabas de mirar a esa chica pelinaranja asi que ya sabes.<p>

-Gracias necesitaba un empujón

-De nada

Empeze a caminar y a acercarme más a esa chica y su grupo de amigas.

-Hola.

-Ho…hola

-¡Hola!¡Yo soy Caime encantada!  
>-Yo soy Luffy.<p>

-Luffy.(dijo en bajito para intentar que yo no lo escuchara,que lista es esa Nami)

-Tu eres Nami ¿verdad?  
>-Si,¿Cómo sabes mi nombre si yo no sabía el tuyo?<p>

-Porque una amiga vuestra Robin me lo dijo.

-¡Ah! Robin.

-Yo soy Conis

-Y yo Lola

-¿Qué querías Luffy?  
>-Es que quería pedirle a Nami una cosa<p>

-A…¿Amí?  
>-Sí<p>

Reuni el suficiente valor como para preguntarselo.

-¿Quieres bailar con migo?  
>-Sí<p>

-Vale amigos.

Brook ya comenzo a hablar para darle la entrada a la canción

-Agarren sus respectivas parejas por que bamos a frenar el ritmo.

Pufff lo que me costo hacer este capitulo 4 paginas mi nuevo recor jajaja.

Este es vuestro regalo de reyes espero que os los que segis mi otro serie I Love Like Love Song os quiero avisar de que las nuevas fechas las colgare pronto el caso es que tenga tiempo de subirlos por que en fin horario escolar es algo malo (la enfermedad me prohibe empezar el instituto)En fin Sayonara! Y comentarios.


	2. El beso debajo de la lluvia

El beso debajo de la lluvia.

(Pov Nami)

Me cojio de la mano,sentía mi corazón latir en mi pecho ¿Por qué? ¿por qué me pasaba esto? Y además ¿qué era este sentimiento?

-Oye ¿estas bien?

-Sí ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que te he llamado tres veces y no me contestaste entonces pensé que te encontrabas mal.

-Pues estoi perfectamente.

Maldición mis nervios me han jugado una mala pasada,tengo que dejar de estar pensando todo el rato,además solo será un baile con él y ya esta.

-Bien chicos estan listos ¿para bailar con sus parejas? Pues adelante.

(Recomendación poner este enlace .com/watch?v=I8EtyIWMRyo para tener una vision de la cáncion que estan escuchando hay una sorpresa así que os lo recomiendo)

Empezamos a bailar estaba super nerviosa como saldria todo.

La cancion en verdad era rómantica,y Luffy sabía bailar muy bien,me encanta cuando en estas fiestas todo el mundo esta pendiente de sus parejas y no miran para más personas que ellas o sentía vergüenza al mirar a Luffy ¿No sé por qué? Era algo estraño cúndo el comenzó a decirme algo al oí sólo podía escuchar yo.

-Desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que esto no acabaria solo en miradas.

En efecto no era yo sola la que la miraba él támbien me miraba amí no se por que pero senti que esto no acabaría así.

Esta noche no podía ir mejor estaba bailando con el chico que me gustaba,y con una cancion super romantica,aparte sin mujeriegos y si nada,no podia ir nada mejor.

(Pov Luffy)

La noche tenía un buen ambiente,estaba bailando con Nami aún no me creo que,se lo pudiera haber preguntado era alucinante lo bien que bailaba,ella era preciosa aún no me creo que se fijara en un chico cómo yo,aún le tengo que agradecer a Franky,por averme dado ese empujón,de ir a preguntarle a Nami si queria un baile,pensaba que me diria que no y me pegaría una bofetada,

Mire hacia sanji y vi que ya estaba besandose con Viví entonces en ese momento se me encendio la bombilla (aver si le gusta esto a Nami me dije)y le susurre al oído a Nami

-Te amo

(Pov Nami)

Comenzó a llover esta noche no dieron agua ¿por que llueve?,ni idea pero la música no para Luffy se me acerco y me besó.

Los dos nos sonrojamos y segimos bailando como si nada hubiera que había hecho acaba de besarlo la lluvia segia calledo,me dijo que me queria y luego me besó que clase de noche era lluvia empezaba a parar y los dos nos acercamos y nos abrazamos.¿Y ahora que va a pasar?

¿Nos iremos con nuestros amigos cómo si no hubiera pasado nada? o ¿pasará algo más? No lo sé pase lo que pase,que sea rapido por que parece que voy a vomitar.

-Bien chicos ya volvemos con la marcha.

(Pov Luffy)

-Eso… ha sido muy bueno.

Como se nota que hoy no era uno de mis días "_eso ha sido muy bueno"_

Pero como se me ocurre decir algo tan estúpido como eso.

-¿Te ha gustado?

-Bu…bueno.

-Si no te ha gustado me lo puedes decir no me lo tomare a mal

-Me ha encantado.

-¿Enserio?  
>-Sí,si no te hubiera cortado el rollo y te hubiera pegado un puñetazo.<p>

-Me alegro de que no hubiera pasado eso.

-Luffy.

-¿Si?

-Dame tu número de movil.

-Yo te lo doy si tu me das el tuyo.

-Toma,este es mi número ahora el tuyo.

-Aquí tienes.

Ala mañana siguiente.

Casa de Luffy.

12:30 de la mañana.

Me levante,desayune y me duche.

Tocaron al timbre,supuse que seria Zoro o Sanji,pero no era el cartero.

Sonó la música de mi movil y lo coji.

-¿Sí?  
>-Hola,cari<p>

-¿Quién eres?

-Hancok,¿no te acuerdas de que somos novios?  
>Oh,no me olvide de cortar con ella,hago como si nada,le cuelgo o que hago.<p>

-Cari,¿estas ahí?

-Sí,si.

-Entonces…

-Eh oye.

-¿Qué pasa?  
>-Tengo que decirte una no te enfades.<p>

-De acuerdo.

-Corto con tigo, lo siento.

Corte la llamada no me pude creer que no hubiera cortado con ella antes, además yo ahora estaba con Nami, bueno aún no eramos pareja pero teníha pensado pedirselo cuando la conociera mejor.

(Pov Nami)

¡Qué bien me lo pase ayer anoche!  
>Fue la mejor fiesta del siglo, ojala la proxima del pueblo sea como esta pero con Luffy por supuesto. A todo esto lo voi a llamar para quedar esta tarde.<p>

Cogi el teléfono y marco su número.

-¿Si?  
>-Hola, Luffy<p>

-Ah hola Nami, te tengo que agregar a contactos.

-Ya y yo, bueno te llamaba para quedar esta tarde.

-Ah yo te hiba a llamar justamente por lo mismo.

-Y ¿en dónde?  
>-¿En el parque?<p>

-Vale Luffy, pues

-A las 17:00 allí

-Entendido.

Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capítulo,espero que os haya gustado.

Sayonara.


	3. Quedada

Quedada.

(Pov Nami)  
>Estaba super nerviosa dentro de poco Luffy me vendria a recoger, yo no sabía como ir llevaba vestido o falda llevaba el pelo suelto o recogido.<p>

No se ¡me estoy volviendo loca! Hey nami tranquila coje lo rpimero que veas.

Así hice cogi una falda negra una blusa rosa, me alise el pelo y escogi unas botas de tacón. Sonó el timbre y cogi las llaves cogi también unos chicles de fresa y fui a abrir la puerta.

-Hola, Nami

-Hola.

-¿Nos vamos ya?

-Sí.

Cerré la puerta y la feche con llave. Luffy me cogió de la mano y empezamos a caminar. Recién nos conocimos y ya parecemos toda una pareja, la gente nos miraba con cara de que buena pareja hacen esos dos. Estaba toda roja parecia un tomate andante.

-Hey Nami ¿estás bien?

-Sí

-Entonces…¿por qué estás toda roja?

-Ah pues…

-Eh ya llegamos al parque de atracciones.

-¿Parque de atracciones?

-¿No te lo había dicho?

-Se te olvido decírmelo cuando me dijiste por teléfono que alfinal me venias a recoger tú a casa.

(Flasback)

-Nami, mejor voy yo a recogerte a tu casa.

-Vale, ya sabes dónde es.

-Aún que creo que se me olvida algo, eso si no traigas dinero.

-Vale

(Fin del flasback)  
>-Creo que era eso lo que se te olvido decirme.<p>

-Bueno ahora ya da igual venga ya tengo las entradas vamos.

-Si

-Mira Nami la montaña rusa.

-Yo prefiero la noria.

-Pues yo la caída libre.

-Los rapidos.

-El tutuki splas

-Bueno y si montamos mejor en una atracción.

-Tienes razón vamos a la montaña rusa.

Me cogio de la mano y me llevo hasta la montaña rusa.

-Luffy esto me da un poco de miedo.

-Tu tranquila estoi yo a tu lado no te pasará nada.

Me puso el brazo por detrás del hombro y comenzó la atracción.

Grite y Luffy se reía yo no se como le podia hacer gracia.

Bajamos y en fin era mi hora de elegir la atracción así que escoji

La casa del terror por que a mi o me daba miedo me daba risa.

Entramos y Luffy me cojio de la mano y me dijo:  
>-¿Tienes miedo?<p>

-No,si no no hubiera escojido esta atracción.

-Cierto.

Salimos y ya era la hora de la comida fuimos a un sitio que solo havia comida italiana es decir:PASTA.

Estabamos comiendo hasta que vino un baboso y me dijo:  
>-Hola guapa deja de comer con este tragon y ven con nosotros.<p>

Luffy me miiro con una sonrisa.

-No,no quiero.

-¿Por qué no?

-Tu no eres lo suficiente como para comer con migo,sabes perfectamente que llevo dinero en mi bolsillo trasero del pantalon por eso tienes la mano hay puesta, adios.

-Mierda me has descubierto.

-¿Y que?

El baboso se fue diciendo cosas.

-Valla Nami menudo carácter.

-Solo era un ladron. En praticas.

-Ya veo.

La tarde paso rapido, nos sacamos fotos subimos en mas atracciónes hasta que llego la noche era el momento de ir a la noria.

**Acabe es te cap me costó ufff, sobre el carácter de Nami eso fue una cosa **

**Real que me paso a mi en el instituto y en fin que le contente así de borde al chaval.**

**Proximo cap:El viaje en la noria,declaracciones.**

**Nos leemos**


End file.
